It is known to arrange an optoelectronic component on a carrier. The optoelectronic component may be covered with an encapsulation compound. It is furthermore known to enclose the optoelectronic component with a frame. The interior of the frame is filled with the encapsulation compound, the encapsulation compound also covering the component.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved arrangement having a carrier and an optoelectronic component, and an improved method of producing the carrier having an optoelectronic component.